Him
by Nina-Uchiha
Summary: And when she opened her eyes, he was there. Still so hauntingly beautiful as always


long break o.o. Om gee.

Please review- Just remodelling an old storyy. If I get loads of reviews Ill do another chapterr! :D

It hurt.

It hurt like hell.

With the little bit of strength I had, my eyes fluttered open to him.

I've seen that face a million times and came to the conclusion that the mind is much wicked than we presume it to be.

Somehow I manage to stay away, and not to throw my arms around you.

And yet you stand there, no tear-stained face, no blood shot eyes. You move quietly towards me. It mesmerized me how fluidly your body moves as if you were floating. The moonlight highlighted those strong facial features - the high cheekbones, the dead obsidian eyes staring far off at something I can't see. I had once looked into those eyes, and they looked back.

The blush. The apology

The smirk.

But I was afraid now. Afraid what would happen if I was caught in those eyes.

Damn you, Sasuke. You still have not lost it.

He was still so hauntingly beautiful. Every nerve of my body was on edge, the merest of sensations were magnified to the level extreme.

And yet I still couldnt hate you. Sure, I was expected too. But what they all did not know, I had learnt how to mask my emotions like you always have.

No. The tables have turned. The spotlight is on me. So instead, I hate myself for ever bowing to you. I hate so much, only because you do. I remember how you hit me from behind when we last departed. You despised me.

Maybe Im just trying a way to be close to you. We both hate the same person, perhaps there is something actually common between us after all.

And then I snap. My soul was shattered. Those cuts, bruises, stitches and scars were all your fault. How could I ever want to be like you? My mind wandered off to Naruto.

"_Sakura," he whispered softly._

_I looked up to see him on the peak of determination. He was shirtless, free a few minutes ago from the harsh training exercises Lady Tsunade was making him do these days. Beads of sweat trickled from those gold eyebrows, his eyes shining as he spoke again_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Naruto? You alright? Is there something you want me to heal" I said with concern. His face, the mere expression concerned me. _

_In response he bent down on his knees._

"_Sakura I'm going to tell you something I wanted to do for a very long time." He gulped a mouthful for air and looked in my eyes for some encouragement. I was getting pretty annoyed now._

"_You have less than ten seconds. Otherwise, we're going to have a pretty massive earthquake, you know."_

"_Sakura, I love you. _

_My whole world collapsed down surprisingly without any chakra usage from my fists._

"_I know you probably think I'm not that perfect shinobi all you girls dream about. I am dumb, stupid, impulsive and eh a lot of things" he grinned mischievously, but seeing my passive face, once again resumed to that serious demeanour_

"_But I love you. I really do. Isnt that what should be important? Love? And Ive been working hard Sakura. I'll change if you want to. Ill be serious Naruto. Dattebayo. Look Ill even make that I-got-to-pee-but-theres-no-bathroom face like Sas…"_

_He cut short at that name._

_I ran to him, and he held me, crushing my breasts again that tall frame of lean muscle. With one hand twirling my hair he kissed m gently. I was reminded of all the times we spent together, how he was always there for me, even though I wasn't. And then I had realized here was my perfect man. Someone I could spend the rest of my life with, someone I could trust, who would protect me and make me feel important. His rough hands went inside my shirt desperately wanting more in this aroused state and I kissed the tip of his ear._

" _I don't want you to change"_

And the pathetic thing still tries to beat now. For Naruto

"What is the meaning of this?"

With lightening flash speed, he came to my chains.

Sakura," His voice still sent shudders to my spine.

" I know how it feels like, to have a woman in my arms. I know how she screams for my name, yes I know how to give her all those wildest pleasures. I'm beautiful"

Still so confident about himself. I had a feeling he wasn't lying.

" But then," Sasuke edged even closer until his lips licked her ear. She shuddered.

" I got bored. I wanted to know how it feels like to have a real woman, someone who loves me madly. And, that is why my sweet, you're here."

" So," I said, taking in all my courage. " youre trying to say, you've kidnapped me. You've kidnapped me for some one-night stand. And I have one thing to say to you. Die"

But my strength, it had dissipated. What had meant to be a powerful punch was nothing more than a silly wave of hands.

" I had thought you were smarter, Sakura. Understand. You are stuck here till I get what I want."

And then his lips found mine. The world blacked out.


End file.
